LA TOILE ENCHANTEE
by Cyzia
Summary: La septième année d’Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l’utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre. REPRISE. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteurs :**__** Cyzia, anciennement Cyzael, **__autrement dit__** Cyzia **__et__** Samael.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Reprise de Cyzia, Ancienne Coécriture **__de__** Samael (Id :883555) **__et__** Cyzia (Id :845884), **__résultat de leurs délires sur msn. La septième année d'Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l'utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses._

_**Warning :**__rating__** M, **__à terme. __**Ceci est un slash (pairing HP-DM), **__en conséquence, nous prionsles__** homophobes **__de bien vouloir s'abstenir de faire des commentaires inutiles_

_**Disclaimer :**__Harry & Co ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur, mais nous possédons l'idée de cette histoire, et ce qui la compose (y compris d'éventuels nouveaux personnages ne venant pas du monde imaginaire de Mrs. J.K.Rowling)._

_**Dédicace :**__Nous remercions__** Myschka,**__ notre bêta, pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés. Nous passons le bonjour à__** Leviathoune **__(car les probabilités sont fortes pour que nous soyons taxées d'emprunter ses idées…, hors ce n'est pas le cas bien que nous aimions beaucoup ses écrits. Nous avons notre propre histoire, nos propres motivations et nos propres délires…) que nous admirons beaucoup et n'osons même pas rêver d'avoir autant de succès qu'elle en a avec Parchmess…_

_**Petite note de Cyzia :**__** Voilà, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, Sam ne fait plus partie de l'aventure de la Toile… Je ne lui en veux pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Cependant, j'avais promis de finir tout ce que j'ai commencé, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration…Et donc je tiendrai ma promesse. J'ai longtemps hésité entre continuer cette histoire sur la page de Cyzael ou sur la mienne, et pour des raisons pratiques (ne pas avoir 50 comptes…) j'ai décidé de reposter les cinq premiers chapitres sur mon compte, à mon nom, je suppose que cela ne t'offusquera pas, Sam… Le sixième chapitre est fini, cependant je vais me laisser un peu de temps pour bien avancer, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Il y aura normalement onze chapitres, donc plus que cinq à écrire et leur plan est construit. Je vous remercie d'être encore là, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Kisu et bonne lecture ! **_

**oooOOOooo**

**LA TOILE ENCHANTEE**

**oooOOOooo**

_**Chapitre 1 - Bienvenue sur la Toile...**_

**oooOOOooo**

_**De : Directeur Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**Envoyé :**__** lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 17H25.**_

_**A :**__** Tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard.**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** lettre de bienvenue sur la 'Toile Enchantée'.**_

Bienvenus à vous tous, chers étudiants et professeurs, sur la Toile Enchantée.

Vous avez à présent en votre possession chacun un exemplaire de ce livre bien ingénieux, inventé pour nous par d'anciens élèves de cette école, Fred et Georges Weasley. Vous pourrez ainsi communiquer avec entre vous de manière dite 'instantanée' (tout comme un 'tchat' sur internet dans le monde Moldu, pour ceux d'entre vous qui seraient au fait de ce genre de choses), mais vous pourrez également envoyer des messages à vos amis ou encore à vos professeurs alors qu'eux même ne sont pas connectés (autrement dit quand ils sont 'hors ligne') et ceux-ci pourront vous répondre à leur tour. Vous pourrez vous servir de cet outil ingénieux pour rendre des devoirs à vos professeurs également.

J'espère que cela aidera à œuvrer dans le sens d'une meilleure entente entre les Maisons, faites-en bon usage.

Et surtout, prenez-y du plaisir !

Votre dévoué directeur,

Albus Dumbledore.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Harry Potter **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18HO6.**_

_**A :**__** Ron Weasley.**_

_**CC :**__** Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood.**_

_**Objet :**__** sans commentaires…**_

Hey vous tous !

Alors là, on croit rêver… « _pour une meilleure entente entre les Maisons »_… là, je crois qu'il a définitivement sucé trop de bonbons au citron…

Le jour où je tchatterai avec Malfoy n'a pas encore vu le soleil !

Bon… sinon, ça m'a l'air d'être franchement pratique sa 'Toile', on pourra se parler en cours,…la classe !

Allez, j'attends vos réponses… J'ai lu la notice, et je crois que le bouquin vibre quand on a des messages… Ca devrait être une expérience intéressante !

Bye !

Harry.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Ron Weasley **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** c'est clair…**_

Harry…

Tu es à deux mètres de moi… espèce d'idiot, j'ai cru avoir une attaque quand ce truc a vibré dans mon sac !

Enfin, vivement les cours de Snape qu'on puisse vraiment le tester ! On va s'éclater !

Bye !

Ron.

Ps : Ca y est… c'est quoi ça encore ? …des étoiles qui sortent de ce satané bouquin... Ah ! je crois que tu veux me parler, j'ai ton nom qui clignote sur ma page.

Ouais…alors comment j'accède à ce truc … ?

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Ron Weasley : **_

Hey, j'y suis arrivé… lol, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il faut appuyer sur ton nom avec ma plume…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ouais… heureusement que tu as entendu Seamus en parler à l'instant !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

T'es marrant, toi, tu crois que c'est facile ce truc là. J'ai jamais été sur ce truc d'aternet moi.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Internet, Ron, internet…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Si tu le dis… En tout cas, je vois pas pourquoi tu viens pas me parler en face, alors que je suis sur le lit à côté du tien…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ron, tu voudrais pas être dépassé par tous les autres qui sauront utiliser la toile en un rien de temps… ? Nan ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Mouais… c'est vrai. J'y connais rien, et avoir une fois de plus l'air d'un con, très peu pour moi… Mione saura de nouveau s'en servir dans la seconde…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je te le fais pas dire… mais heureusement, je vais t'éviter ça….

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Cool. Vas-y, accouche !

_**Harry Potter :**_

Alors, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… La Toile est un livre magique…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Harry, j'écris dedans à l'heure qu'il est… j'avais remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un livre…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Lol, laisse moi le temps, idiot. Donc, c'est un livre… arrête de râler, je t'entends…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Tu m'entends à travers le livre ? Merde, va falloir que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis…

_**Harry Potter :**_

(…) Tu es pitoyable, Ronald…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu m'appelles 'Ronald' ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je ne t'ai pas entendu râler à travers la Toile… Tu es à côté de moi, Ron, je t'ai entendu, voilà tout.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Oh.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Comme tu le dis. 'Oh'. Bref, il s'agit d'un livre. No comment… Avec celui-ci, tu peux envoyer des messages, que tu écris au moyen de ta plume sur les feuilles blanches dans ce livre, à qui tu veux dans l'école. Ca, tu le sais.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ouais…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Et donc, comme tu l'as lu dans le 'mail' (il s'agit d'un message non instantané) de Dumbledore, on peut aussi s'en servir pour tchatter comme on le fait en ce moment ou encore envoyer nos devoirs dans des mails aux profs.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ca, j'avais cru le comprendre… N'empêche que c'est pas tous les jours que j'enverrai un 'mail' à Snape… Rahhh, t'imagine, s'il te répond… !

_**Harry Potter :**_

Eurkkk… parle pas de malheur. Bref, sinon, où j'en étais…ah ouais, donc tu as vu que quand on essaye de te parler en privé et en instantané des petites étincelles de couleur jaillissent du livre,… il te suffit de poser le bout de ta plume sur le nom de la personne qui veut te joindre et qui apparaît sur le bas de ta page. A ce moment-là, la conversation se met en route. A part ça, tu pourras consulter tes mails ou tes conversations précédentes en consultant le sommaire qui apparaît à la première page. Ah oui, toi seul peux accéder à ton livre et à ton compte. Voilà, pour le reste on pourrait en parler en descendant manger, non ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ouais, c'est clair. Merci, Harry t'es un vrai pote. Je meurs de faim…

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Draco Malfoy **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18h 07**_

_**A :**__** Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** pour qui nous prend-il ?**_

Voilà la dernière trouvaille du vieux fou ! Toujours à nous bassiner avec son entente entre les Maisons ! A croire qu'il ne vit pas à Poudlard ! Je crois qu'il porte des lunettes pour se donner de l'importance. Mais il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que ça ne fonctionne pas.

« La Toile Enchantée », une invention signée Farces pour sorciers facétieux. J'admets que ces deux-là sont les seuls à peu près convenables de cette famille de dégénérés, mais de là à fournir à toute l'école leur marchandise, ça sent la corruption. Ils ont du offrir des bonbons au sapin de noël à lunettes.

Comme si on avait besoin de cet artefact pour communiquer ! Avec d'autres maisons qui plus est. Il faudrait penser à le faire piquer, sa sénilité s'aggrave.

Que Salazar nous protège de ses autres idées ! Si on peut les qualifier d'idées ?

Certes, pendant les cours de Binns, il se peut que cela nous soit utile.

Bien.

A plus tard.

D.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Blaise Zabini **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18h 08**_

_**A :**__** Draco Malfoy**_

_**CC : **__**Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott**_

_**Objet :**__** Re : pour qui nous prend-il ?**_

Je comprends bien ce que tu dis Draco, mais si je ne m'abuse, tu es en train de t'en servir. Pour un objet inutile, tu l'as vite adopté !

Au moins, dis-toi qu'on va pouvoir faire chier les Gryffis avec !

Moi je trouve que cette « Toile » est une aubaine.

Blaise.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Pansy Parkinson **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18h 09**_

_**A :**__** Draco Malfoy**_

_**CC : **__**Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott**_

_**Objet :**__** Re : pour qui nous prend-il ?**_

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mon Draco chéri, le vieux fou est bon à enfermer et cette « chose » est indigne de nous.

Ta Pansy.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Théodore Nott **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18h 11**_

_**A :**__** Draco Malfoy**_

_**CC : **__**Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Blaise Zabini**_

_**Objet :**__** Re : pour qui nous prend-il ?**_

Je suis d'accord avec toi Draco, mais Blaise n'a pas tord !

Théo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Pr. McGonagall **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18H15**_

_**A :**__** Tous les élèves.**_

_**CC :**__** Le corps enseignant.**_

_**Objet :**__** petit avertissement.**_

A tous les élèves,

Il me semble utile de vous préciser que votre nouvel outil de travail n'aura pas le loisir de vous occuper pendant les cours, qui ne sont par ailleurs (est-ce utile de le préciser, encore…) pas fait pour ça. Pour votre information, il leur sera impossible d'être activés dans les salles de classe, puisque des sorts ont été posés dans la plupart d'entre elles.

Vos professeurs sont tous au courant de cette mesure.

Pr. McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Hermione Granger **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 18H17.**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan.**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** et bien comme ça vous êtes prévenus.**_

C'est bizarre comme je l'avais vu venir celle là…

Ben, on peut pas dire qu'elle ait perdu de temps, j'ai même pas eu l'occasion de vous prévenir pour vous dire qu'à mon avis ça durerait pas longtemps avant qu'ils en interdisent l'utilisation en classe.

A tout de suite au dîner.

Hermione.

_**oooOOOooo**_

**_oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_**

_**Un commentaire, une opinion bien tranchée, une déclaration (l'une d'entre nous est libre... allez savoir laquelle !), une seule solution : Une review. Ca ne prend pas trois heures, ça ne coûte absolument rien (si, si, c'est vrai!) et en plus ça comble les auteurs de joie! Que demander de plus pour illuminer la journée de quelqu'un? **_

_**Sam et Cyz'.**_

**_oooOOOooo_**

**_UN PETIT MOT DE CYZ' : JUSTE POUR VOUS DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS TROUVE UTILE D' OTER NOS COMMENTAIRES DE FIN, ALORS JE LES AI LAISSE... BISES ET A BIENTOT !_**

**_oooOOOooo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteurs :**__** Cyzia, anciennement Cyzael, **__autrement dit__** Cyzia **__et__** Samael.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Reprise de Cyzia, Ancienne Coécriture **__de__** Samael (Id :883555) **__et__** Cyzia (Id :845884), **__résultat de leurs délires sur msn. La septième année d'Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l'utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses._

_**Warning :**__rating__** M, **__à terme. __**Ceci est un slash (pairing HP-DM), **__en conséquence, nous prionsles__** homophobes **__de bien vouloir s'abstenir de faire des commentaires inutiles_

_**Disclaimer :**__Harry & Co ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur, mais nous possédons l'idée de cette histoire, et ce qui la compose (y compris d'éventuels nouveaux personnages ne venant pas du monde imaginaire de Mrs. J.K.Rowling)._

_**Dédicace :**__Nous remercions__** Myschka,**__ notre bêta, pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés. _

_**Petite note de Cyzia :**__** Voilà, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, Sam ne fait plus partie de l'aventure de la Toile… Je ne lui en veux pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Cependant, j'avais promis de finir tout ce que j'ai commencé, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration…Et donc je tiendrai ma promesse. J'ai longtemps hésité entre continuer cette histoire sur la page de Cyzael ou sur la mienne, et pour des raisons pratiques (ne pas avoir 50 comptes…) j'ai décidé de reposter les cinq premiers chapitres sur mon compte, à mon nom, je suppose que cela ne t'offusquera pas, Sam… Le sixième chapitre est fini, cependant je vais me laisser un peu de temps pour bien avancer, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Il y aura normalement onze chapitres, donc plus que cinq à écrire et leur plan est construit. Je vous remercie d'être encore là, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Kisu et bonne lecture !**_

**oooOOOooo**

**LA TOILE ENCHANTEE**

**oooOOOooo**

**Chapitre 2 – Une nouvelle annonce**

**oooOOOooo**

_**Draco Malfoy (Lundi 1er Septembre 1997, 22H53) : **_

La vieille chouette nous interdit de nous servir de la Toile en cours, fallait s'en douter !

_**Blaise Zabini : **_

Alors, tu as finalement décidé d'utiliser la Toile ?

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Ben... j'ai réfléchi,… et je dois bien admettre que ça peut être utile.

_**Blaise Zabini : **_

C'est bien, Dray. Tu fais un effort.

_**Draco Malfoy : **_

Mouais, si tu le dis.

_**Blaise Zabini : **_

Tu t'ouvres un peu aux autres et à ce que tu ne connais pas… Tu grandis, Draco… et je sais que ça te coûte.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

Tu verras bien ! Mais je le crois.

En tout cas, je vais te révéler un de mes secrets !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Tu m'intéresses...

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

Eh bien…, de manière anonyme, je suis un des fidèles clients des Weasley !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Quuooii ?

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

Calme toi ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où je sortais toutes mes farces ?

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Je préférais ne pas le savoir...

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

C'est bien ce que je dis, tu t'en doutais !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Oui.

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

Donc, en tant que très bon client, ils m'ont vendu certaines choses en avant première, pour les tester en quelque sorte.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Et ?

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

Eh bien, dans ces cas là, ils me livrent toutes les possibilités qu'offrent leurs produits.

Et la Toile Enchantée est un des produits que j'ai testé… !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Mais c'est très intéressant dis-moi... !

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Harry Potter **_

_**Envoyé : **__**Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 13H23.**_

_**A :**__** Ron Weasley.**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** regarde l'autre fouine…**_

Merde alors… Mate la fouine… Ce sale fils de bourges a décidément l'habitude tenace d'être servi… tu as vu que quand il a un message, sa Toile envoie un petit hologramme d'un elfe de maison devant lui, qui lui annonce qu'il a du courrier dans sa boite…

Je suis dég… Toutes les trente secondes, t'entends ce truc qui lui dit : « Vous avez un message, Maître Malfoy »… C'est pitoyable. Putain d'aristo. Si Hermione voyait ça, elle en ferait une jaunisse, même si c'est un elfe virtuel…

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Ron Weasley **_

_**Envoyé : **__**Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 13H24.**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** le con…**_

Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me parles pas en face… Allez, ça m'énerve ces mails, je passe en tchat…

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Ron Weasley (13H25) : **_

C'est quoi cette histoire avec la fouine ? j'ai rien vu.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Il a un annonceur de messages qui prend la forme d'un elfe. Le con, faut toujours qu'il en fasse plus que les autres.

On sait qu'il a tout. Pas besoin d'en faire encore davantage l'étalage…

Et si je te parle comme ça, c'est parce que je considère que c'est plus discret… Hermione pensera qu'on bouquine… T'as mis ta Toile en silencieux comme je te l'ai montré, non ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ouais…

Non, c'est pas vrai ? Il a vraiment un truc comme ça ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé à faire ça encore ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

J'en sais rien, et ouais il l'a ! Il a du lancer un sort dessus ou un truc dans le genre. Je pensais pas que ce blaireau arriverait à maîtriser tellement vite quelque chose qui soit à ce point aussi proche de la technologie moldue, je pensais qu'il voulait surtout pas y toucher…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Je pensais pas non plus. D'autant que je l'ai entendu maudire la toile toute la soirée d'hier.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Hermione Granger **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 13H31**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter**_

_**CC :**__** Ron Weasley**_

_**Objet :**__** fraudeurs…**_

Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt être en train de travailler ?

Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas vu votre petit manège… On me la fait pas à moi !

Herm'.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Ron Weasley (13H32) : **_

Merde ! Comment elle fait pour toujours tout voir… A croire qu'elle a les mêmes yeux que Fol'œil… J'étais persuadée qu'elle parlait avec Ginny…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Laisse, je m'en occupe… Il serait temps qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un pour la soulager …

Nan, je plaisante, rougis pas comme ça, je t'ai vu…

Arrête de te marrer, tu vas encore étaler ton verre de jus de citrouille comme ce matin…

Allez, je la 'tranquillise' et on va faire un tour dehors avant le cours de McGo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Harry Potter (13H39) : **_

Hey ! Mais pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous ne faisions qu'émettre quelques idées au sujet de la nouvelle trouvaille de Malfoy…

_**Hermione Granger :**_

De quoi s'agit-il encore ?... Enfin, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir…, mais dis toujours.

_**Harry Potter :**_

En fait…, je devrais plutôt te demander à toi ce que c'est que ce truc …

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Quel truc ? De quoi tu parles enfin ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

De ton notificateur de message… C'est quoi ce truc ? Un bisounours ? Non, je rigole… Lol. Sérieux, c'est quoi ? Comment ça se fait que vous arriviez tous à installer des trucs comme ça… ! Même Malfoy y arrive…

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Malfoy ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ouais…. Je suis dég.

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Il a un notificateur de mails ? Mais où a-t-il trouvé cette idée… Il n'y a que les filles de sixième et septième année de Gryffondor qui en ont. J'ai trouvé l'idée et l'ai adaptée sur la toile…

_**Harry Potter :**_

En tout cas, lui, il a pas un bisounours…

_**Hermione Granger :**_

C'est pas un bisounours, il s'agit d'un personnage de manga…

_**Harry Potter :**_

C'est du pareil au même. N'empêche que Malfoy a soit du te chaparder ton idée, soit il a réussi à le faire par ses propres moyens… Et c'est de ça qu'on s'étonnait avec Ron. Lui qui a toujours eu en horreur tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Moldus, je trouve qu'il a bien vite apprivoisé la toile.

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Tu l'as dit… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a comme notificateur ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ca va pas te plaire… un elfe de maison.

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Quoiiiii ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je t'avais prévenu. L'elfe apparaît comme un hologramme en face de lui et lui dit de sa voix toute couinante "Vous avez un message, Maître Malfoy »… Et là toute sa cour de crétins s'esclaffe… Les blaireaux…Ils me donnent la nausée à lui lécher le c.. comme ça.

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Non, c'est pas possible… Il se croit vraiment tout permis celui-là.

Enfin… en ce qui concerne le notificateur, je vous en installerai un à Ron et toi si vous le voulez.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Non, merci. Te vexe pas, mais si Malfoy l'a, je n'en veux pas… J'ai pas besoin de le plagier, j'arrive à faire des choses par moi-même…

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça. Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Ron s'impatiente, je crois.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Ron Weasley (19H30): **_

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, c'est absolument génial !

_**Harry Potter :**_

M'en parle pas, je suis dans le même état que toi ! Une compét' de quidditch interscolaire ! Le pied ! Et en plus, ici, à Poudlard !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

C'est trop la classe ! J'en reviens pas ! T'imagines, les chances qu'on a de rentrer dans une des deux équipes ! Etant déjà joueurs, je pense pas qu'on aura de soucis à être sélectionnés…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ca me paraît plutôt évident, les profs auront tout intérêt à choisir ceux qui savent déjà bien jouer et qui sont entraînés, histoire de mettre une bonne pâté à ceux de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Tu crois que Krum sera là ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'il te chipe Mione…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, aujourd'hui ? C'est quoi ton problème ? J'en ai rien à faire de Mione, c'est qu'une amie ! Il peut très bien la demander en mariage, ça me toucherait pas plus que ça !

_**Harry Potter :**_

Mais oui, mais oui… Et le castor, il met la tablette dans le papier d'alu…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? … Tu parles d'Hermione ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Euh non, pas vraiment, … mais si tu le dis… Bref, passons… Krum… Ben, je pense pas qu'il sera là. Il a 2 ou 3 ans de plus que nous, donc il a déjà fini ses Aspics. C'est un tournoi interscolaire, on l'autorisera pas à participer… Enfin, je l'espère, sinon on est pas dans la merde…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ah, c'est vrai… j'y avais pas pensé. Tant mieux !

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu dis 'tant mieux'…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Quoi ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Laisse pisser. Je cherche la ptite bête ce soir…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ouais. Je trouve aussi.

Sinon, t'as vu comme il lui tourne tous autour à Malfoy… Comme si c'était évident qu'il serait sélectionné. Il pourra faire ce qu'il veut, mais son fric et son sang pur ne lui serviront pas auprès de McGo… Je crois que c'est elle qui s'occupera des sélections…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Enfin, je pense que malgré tout, Malfoy sera l'un des deux attrapeurs. On peut le critiquer comme on veut, mais il est quand même plus doué que Cho ou les autres... Je pense qu'il aura la place. Enfin…, viens maintenant, je vois Mione et Ginny qui nous matent de façon bizarre, je crois qu'on devrait faire sembler, au moins, de réviser quelque chose. Je vois pas ce qu'elles font déjà, on a encore aucun devoir à rendre, il ne s'agit que du deuxième jour de classe quand même… Ah. Allez.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

J'arrive.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_**Blaise Zabini (19h47): **_

C'est génial Dray, une compét' de Quidditch contre Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ! Ca va être génial ! Tu seras l'attrapeur d'une des équipes, c'est certain !

_**Draco Malfoy : **_

Evidemment ! Et tu y seras aussi !

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

J'espère ! Il le faut !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Maintenant, faut voir quels seront les autres membres ! Si seulement on pouvait avoir une équipe composée uniquement de Serpentards ! Mais ce serait trop beau ! Le vieux fou ne le permettra pas !

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

C'est évident !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Je te laisse, mon fan club m'attend !

_**Blaise Zabini :**_

File,… montre leur à quel point leur prince est magnifique !

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

J'en ai bien l'intention !

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Pr. McGonagall **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 20H45.**_

_**A :**__** Tous les élèves de sixième et septième année.**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** les sélections.**_

A tous les élèves,

Veuillez prendre note :

A tous ceux qui voudraient participer aux sélections des équipes pour la compétition interscolaire de Quidditch, qui se tiendra à Poudlard, vous pourrez vous inscrire en m'envoyant un message avec votre nom, votre année et votre Maison.

Ces sélections sont ouvertes à tous les élèves de sixième et septième année, aussi bien les joueurs des quatre équipes de l'école que les autres. Tous auront une chance de participer.

Le jour de la sélection, samedi 6 Septembre, vous vous présenterez à l'heure que je vous aurai indiquée dans un retour de courrier suite à votre inscription.

Vous serez jugés par le professeur Rogue et moi-même, en ce qui concerne les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, et par les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, pour les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Le résultat des sélections sera affiché le lundi suivant sur tous les panneaux d'affichage au sein de vos salles communes.

Bien à vous,

Pr. Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice adjointe.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Draco Malfoy **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 20H49.**_

_**A :**__** Pr. McGonagall**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** inscription aux sélections.**_

Veuillez prendre note de mon inscription aux sélections pour la compétition de Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy, 7ème année à Serpentard.

Cordialement,

Draco Malfoy

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Harry Potter (20H52) : **_

Nannnn. T'as eu ça aussi ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ouais.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on sera mélangé avec ces serpents ? et les Serdaigles avec les Poufsouffles entre eux ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Je crois, malheureusement, que c'est bien le cas….

_**Harry Potter :**_

Merde. C'est pas bon ça. Ca veut dire que Malfoy et moi concourons pour le même poste…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ca promet… Ohhh, l'horreur ! Si on est sélectionné, on va devoir jouer avec les Serpentards dans la même équipe…

_**Harry Potter :**_

C'est encore un coup tordu de Dumbledore, ça ! Un truc débile du genre, histoire de renforcer la 'bonne entente entre les Maisons'… A coup sûr, il nous bercera le long du mur avec un de ses sermons à la con, du genre 'Travailler ensemble, réunis comme une seule et même unité, pour combattre l'adversité avec plus d'efficacité'… C'est comme son idée de toile… Elle ne nous sert à rien. On pourrait très bien s'en passer et se parler de vive voix. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un tchatter avec un gars d'une autre Maison, toi ? Je préfèrerais manger des rognons de véracrasses confits plutôt que de parler sur la toile avec un de ces décérébrés de Serpentards…

_**(…)**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Harry Potter **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 21H17.**_

_**A :**__** Pr. McGonagall**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** inscription aux sélections.**_

Pr. McGonagall,

Nous souhaiterions être inscrits aux sélections de la compétition interscolaire de Quidditch.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan,

7ème année à Gryffondor.

Ginny Weasley,

6ème année à Gryffondor.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Blaise Zabini **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 21H49.**_

_**A :**__** Pr. McGonagall**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** inscription aux sélections.**_

Veuillez m'inscrire aux sélections :

Blaise Zabini, 7ème année à Serpentard.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Théodore Nott **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 21H58.**_

_**A :**__** Pr. McGonagall**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** inscription aux sélections.**_

Je souhaite m'inscrire aux sélections :

Théodore Nott, 7ème année à Serpentard.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Pansy Parkinson **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 21H59.**_

_**A :**__** Pr. McGonagall**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** inscription aux sélections.**_

Je m'inscris aux sélections :

Pansy Parkinson, 7ème année à Serpentard.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Blaise Zabini **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 2 Septembre 1997, 21H59.**_

_**A :**__** Pr. McGonagall**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** inscription aux sélections.**_

Veuillez inscrire aux sélections :

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, 7ème année à Serpentard.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Harry Potter (22H34) : **_

Tu es bien certaine de ne pas vouloir participer, Mione ?

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Je te remercie, mais non, sans façon… Les balais, c'est pas mon truc… Vous le savez bien. Je préfère me cantonner à ce que je sais faire.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ok, j'insiste pas… Tu sais que tu peux changer d'avis… Sinon, bonne nuit, Ron m'attend pour une dernière petite bataille de cartes explosives avec les gars. A demain.

_**Hermione Granger :**_

Oui, à demain.

_**oooOOOooo**_

**_oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_**

_**Voilà… Nous espérons que tout ceci vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche… Dray et Harry ne se parlent pas encore, mais vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. **_

_**Nous remercions chaleureusement Myschka, notre formidable bêta. Nous vous prions d'aller faire un tour sur ses fics, vous y serez comblés !**_

_**Nous vous faisons plein de kisu, à bientôt, **_

_**Sam' et Cyz'.**_

_**Ps :**__** une petite review ? ça serait très encourageant pour nous, **__**merci**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteurs :**__** Cyzia, anciennement Cyzael, **__autrement dit__** Cyzia **__et__** Samael.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Reprise de Cyzia, Ancienne Coécriture **__de__** Samael (Id :883555) **__et__** Cyzia (Id :845884), **__résultat de leurs délires sur msn. La septième année d'Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l'utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses._

_**Warning :**__rating__** M, **__à terme. __**Ceci est un slash (pairing HP-DM), **__en conséquence, nous prionsles__** homophobes **__de bien vouloir s'abstenir de faire des commentaires inutiles_

_**Disclaimer :**__Harry & Co ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur, mais nous possédons l'idée de cette histoire, et ce qui la compose (y compris d'éventuels nouveaux personnages ne venant pas du monde imaginaire de Mrs. J.K.Rowling)._

_**Dédicace :**__Nous remercions__** Myschka,**__ notre bêta, pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés. _

_**Petite note de Cyzia :**__** Voilà, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, Sam ne fait plus partie de l'aventure de la Toile… Je ne lui en veux pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Cependant, j'avais promis de finir tout ce que j'ai commencé, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration…Et donc je tiendrai ma promesse. J'ai longtemps hésité entre continuer cette histoire sur la page de Cyzael ou sur la mienne, et pour des raisons pratiques (ne pas avoir 50 comptes…) j'ai décidé de reposter les cinq premiers chapitres sur mon compte, à mon nom, je suppose que cela ne t'offusquera pas, Sam… Le sixième chapitre est fini, cependant je vais me laisser un peu de temps pour bien avancer, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Il y aura normalement onze chapitres, donc plus que cinq à écrire et leur plan est construit. Je vous remercie d'être encore là, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Kisu et bonne lecture !**_

**oooOOOooo**

**LA TOILE ENCHANTEE**

**oooOOOooo**

**Chapitre 3 – Les sélections**

**oooOOOooo**

_**De : Pr. McGonagall **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Jeudi 4 Septembre 1997, 21H49.**_

_**A :**__** Tous les élèves de sixième et septième année.**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** horaires des sélections.**_

A tous les élèves inscrits aux sélections,

Veuillez prendre note que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards inscrits aux sélections devront se présenter sur le terrain de Quidditch samedi matin à 10 heures et que les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles y auront rendez-vous, avec les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, à 14 heures.

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice adjointe.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco, en tête des Serpentards, avançait à pas vifs en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Ils aperçurent le groupe des Gryffondors se diriger vers le même endroit.

- « Regarde, Saint Potter est en tête de cortège… », ironisa Blaise.

- « Sa horde de morbacs est à ses basques, ça ne change pas… », répliqua le blond.

Arrivés devant les professeurs, où ils avaient été rejoints par les Gryffondors, la directrice adjointe leur fit signe de prendre place dans les premiers rangs des gradins.

- « Silence ! », éructa le professeur Rogue pour faire taire les derniers bavardages.

- « Comme vous l'aurez compris, Poudlard aura deux équipes lors de cette compétition interscolaire. L'une d'entre elles sera composée des sixième et septième années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et l'autre de vos deux Maisons. Nous allons donc procéder aux sélections. Vous allez enjamber tous ensemble vos balais, nous étudierons pour l'instant simplement vos aptitudes à jouer en commun, à marquer des points. Je vous observerai d'ici tandis que le professeur Rogue protègera les buts. »

Des murmures d'ahurissement parcoururent les gradins.

- « A vos balais ! », déclara la sexagénaire.

Les élèves descendirent des gradins et grimpèrent sur leurs balais, suivis à leur grande stupéfaction du professeur Rogue qui chevauchait avec élégance un Eclair de Feu, ce qui provoqua grandement la jalousie de tous les joueurs – en-dehors de Harry, bien entendu.

Il leur intima de tous se rassembler dans les airs à hauteur des buts et de commencer à jouer.

Le souaffle se faisait donc balancer d'un joueur à l'autre dans une vaine tentative d'atteindre les anneaux. Le professeur Rogue se révélant, en effet, être un gardien extrêmement doué, ne laissait passer un seul ballon.

Blaise se rapprocha de Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « Tu savais que Severus joue au Quidditch comme une bête ? »

- « Oui, je l'avais déjà vu au Manoir. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais petit… », lui répondit vaguement celui-ci.

Ils retournèrent au jeu et se concentrèrent dans la partie.

Quelques échanges plus tard, tous furent surpris par l'étonnante rapidité de réaction du professeur McGonagall, qui lança un sort amortissant la chute de Widesha Fanely, une Gryffondor de sixième année, qui était tombée de son balai.

La partie reprit rapidement et ne fut plus perturbée jusqu'à ce que Harry, Draco et Dean se précipitent à la poursuite du vif d'or qui avait soudainement fait son apparition, le professeur McGonagall l'ayant lâché par surprise afin de juger de leur aptitude à réagir rapidement face à un évènement inattendu.

Dean ne parvint pas à suivre la cadence des deux autres et retourna s'occuper du souaffle. Harry et Draco, pour leur part, étaient engagés comme à leur habitude dans un sprint éperdu. Le Gryffondor finit par l'emporter de peu sur le blond et emprisonna la petite balle ailée dans sa paume.

La directrice adjointe arrêta alors la sélection et leur demanda de la rejoindre.

Ils s'attroupèrent autour de celle-ci et l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- « Le professeur Rogue et moi-même étudierons le match dans tous ses détails et vous ferons part de notre décision lundi sur les panneaux d'affichage de vos salles communes. Vous pouvez disposer. Passez un bon week-end. Merci. »

Ils s'en retournèrent tous vers le château par petits groupes.

- « Harry,… j'en reviens pas… T'as vu Rogue? », lui demanda Ron, clairement stupéfait et même légèrement envieux.

- « C'est clair… J'en croyais pas mes yeux… J'ai essayé de rester concentré, donc je me suis pas franchement focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il a l'air plutôt bon. »

- « Carrément excellent, tu veux dire… ».

- « Ouais… J'ai halluciné. Il pourrait presque remonter dans mon estime. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ait pas été dans l'équipe de Serpentard dans son temps… »

- « Il devait être trop occupé à graisser ses cheveux ! », se moqua le roux.

Ils furent interrompus par le passage à leur côté des Serpentards, entourant Draco qui leur lança un regard sombre. Ils se confrontèrent ainsi quelques instants en un duel silencieux empli de haine qui s'acheva avec l'arrivée d'Hermione, qui les entraîna vers le dortoir.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall se dirigèrent, pour leur part, vers les gradins où ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le but de délibérer passant le cas de chaque élève en revue.

- « Alors nous avons déjà trouvé deux poursuiveurs très doués en la personne de Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini, sur ce point nous nous accordons. Ron Weasley sera lui aussi un excellent gardien, il s'est vraiment beaucoup amélioré ces derniers temps. En ce qui concerne les batteurs,… je pense que vous avez raison Severus… Les jumeaux Weasley n'étant plus dans l'école, je crois bien que les seuls qui aient la carrure du poste soient vos deux Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle… », affirma-t-elle finalement.

- « Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes rangée à mon opinion. Malgré leur lourdeur et leur manque de rapidité, ce sont eux qui ont la plus grande puissance de frappe dans l'école. Cependant,… au sujet du poste d'attrapeur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux d'y placer Potter, comme vous me l'avez suggéré. Ce m'as-tu-vu passerait son temps à se pavaner sur son balai au lieu de se lancer à la recherche du vif d'or… Monsieur Malfoy, lui, a la rigueur et le talent nécessaire à ce poste. », déclara le professeur de potions sur un ton ne laissant pas de place à la discussion.

- « Ah non ! Severus, cela suffit ! Vous nous bourrez le mou avec vos Serpentards ! Vous ne m'imposerez pas une équipe composée de cinq Serpentards et à peine deux Gryffondors ! Potter est le meilleur, et vous le savez ! Monsieur Malfoy est très certainement doué à ce poste, mais vous ne pouvez nier qu'Harry le devance toujours… Ce petit a hérité de tout le talent de James… il est incroyable sur un balai. »

Le professeur de potions ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser une grimace acide de dégoût à l'évocation de son ancien ennemi. Il se renfrogna encore davantage en remarquant l'arrivée inoportune du directeur à leurs côtés.

- "Alors, ces sélections ?", leur lança Albus Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice. S'amusant grandement de la réaction du responsable des Serpentards, il lui proposa : "Un petite douceur au citron, Severus ?"

Celui-ci le remercia poliment, mécontent de devoir une fois de plus se plier aux suggestions de la vieille peau féline et de faire des pirouettes à l'autre allumé du glucose, auquel il aurait bien aimé coller la tête dans le four tant il en avait plus que marre de ce régime au citron... Merlin, il en faisait des caries innombrables !

- « Plus sérieusement. Monsieur Malfoy a, de surcroît, démontré aujourd'hui, avant que je ne lâche le vif d'or, de merveilleuses aptitudes au poste de poursuiveur… Pour ma part, je pense que celui-ci aurait été très bon à ce poste dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Et avec Monsieur Potter au poste d'attrapeur, nous plaçons vraiment toutes les chances de notre côté. », essaya la directrice adjointe.

- « Puisque vous semblez avoir décidé de tout, je ne peux que m'incliner, mais sachez que je vous en tiendrai rigueur si ce vaurien de Potter se démontre être un parfait incapable, une nouvelle fois. »

- « Soit. C'est décidé. Nous avons notre équipe. »

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la salle des professeurs, Albus les suivant guilleret, n'ayant cure des regards à l'acide citrique que lui lançait le professeur de Potions.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Harry Potter (Samedi, 6 Septembre 1997, 18H34) : **_

Ron ? t'es où ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

A la bibliothèque avec Mione. Et toi ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Dans la salle commune avec Ginny et Dean qui jouent aux échecs. J'étais entrain de me dire, ça me saoule à un point pas croyable d'être dans la même équipe que ces branleurs. Je sais bien qu'on est pas encore pris, mais bon… vu les supers performances qu'ils nous ont offert, je pense pas qu'il y ait de souci.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Avec un peu de chance, y en aura qu'un ou deux… Mais je pense pas qu'on pourra éviter la présence de la fouine. On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur ce type, au Quidditch, il est bon.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Euh… T'es malade, vieux ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ben… t'es objectif au sujet de Blondie… ça change !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Mouais… enfin, je peux pas faire autrement là… j'ai dû m'y résoudre en le voyant jouer cet après-m'… A croire qu'il s'est entraîné tout l'été…

_**Harry Potter :**_

C'est clair… Mais wouahwww ! Hermione a vraiment trop d'influence sur toi si tu en viens à ces extrémités là ! Et avec qui je me moque de lui maintenant ? lol.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

T'es con, mec ! Moi ! Bien sûr, suis toujours le premier, juste après toi, pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Tu me rassures, sur le coup je me posais des questions… Bref. Revenons-en à nos moutons. C'est vrai qu'il a été très bon aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru qu'il attraperait le vif avant moi.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

A ce point là ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ouais, j'avoue. Il m'a foutu les boules sur ce coup.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ben bordel, c'est encore pire que je croyais.

_**Harry Potter :**_

S'il me bat un jour, il va vraiment me le rabâcher, on va plus pouvoir le faire taire.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Harry ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Mouais ?...

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Mione me dit que tu dois nous rejoindre pour dîner…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Oui chef ! J'arrive… lol. A toute !

_**oooOOOooo**_

**_oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_**

_**(Voilà, on espère que le chapitre vous aura plus. Nous avons écrits ce chap et le suivant chez Cyzia à Strasbourg, où nous avons passé un très bon week-end à rallonge. On a ainsi pu peaufiner en direct live (sans msn ou téléphone) l'intrigue et le décor définitif et aussi faire plus amplement connaissance, niark niark niark! **_

_**On vous serait très reconnaissante de nous faire part de vos avis, ne serait-ce que quelques mots... Merci.**_

_**Gros bisous,**_

_**Sam' et Cyz'.)**_

**_Ps : RAR pour Tinalisa : La suite viendra la semaine prochaine, tout en espérant que ceci t'aura plu. Merci pour tes reviews. En ce qui concerne 'Oui, chef !', je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera (mais elle viendra assurément !), j'ai décidé de finir celle-ci avant (encore 4-5chap à écrire). Et ensuite viendra le tour de 'un week-end de folie' (2 chap), puis 'oui, chef!', puis le reste... J'ai du taf, ouais je sais! Mais je m'y attèle dès que j'ai le temps (c'est pas bien souvent malheureusement !). Bises._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteurs :**__** Cyzia, anciennement Cyzael, **__autrement dit__** Cyzia **__et__** Samael.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Reprise de Cyzia, Ancienne Coécriture **__de__** Samael (Id :883555) **__et__** Cyzia (Id :845884), **__résultat de leurs délires sur msn. La septième année d'Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l'utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses._

_**Warning :**__rating__** M, **__à terme. __**Ceci est un slash (pairing HP-DM), **__en conséquence, nous prionsles__** homophobes **__de bien vouloir s'abstenir de faire des commentaires inutiles_

_**Disclaimer :**__Harry & Co ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur, mais nous possédons l'idée de cette histoire, et ce qui la compose (y compris d'éventuels nouveaux personnages ne venant pas du monde imaginaire de Mrs. J.K.Rowling)._

_**Dédicace :**__Nous remercions__** Myschka,**__ notre bêta, pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés. _

_**Petite note de Cyzia :**__** Voilà, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, Sam ne fait plus partie de l'aventure de la Toile… Je ne lui en veux pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Cependant, j'avais promis de finir tout ce que j'ai commencé, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration…Et donc je tiendrai ma promesse. J'ai longtemps hésité entre continuer cette histoire sur la page de Cyzael ou sur la mienne, et pour des raisons pratiques (ne pas avoir 50 comptes…) j'ai décidé de reposter les cinq premiers chapitres sur mon compte, à mon nom, je suppose que cela ne t'offusquera pas, Sam… Le sixième chapitre est fini, cependant je vais me laisser un peu de temps pour bien avancer, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Il y aura normalement onze chapitres, donc plus que cinq à écrire et leur plan est construit. Je vous remercie d'être encore là, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Kisu et bonne lecture !**_

**_oooOOOooo_**

**LA TOILE ENCHANTEE**

**_oooOOOooo_**

**Chapitre 4 – Annonce des résultats**

**_oooOOOooo_**

_**Equipe Gryffondor-Serpentard :**_

_Attrapeur : Harry Potter_

_Batteurs : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle_

_Gardien : Ronald Weasley_

_Poursuiveurs : Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini_

Capitaine : Draco Malfoy

**_oooOOOooo_**

- « Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Pas ça ! Pas lui ? C'est pas possible ! Ils ont dû se tromper ! Il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! Il n'a pas pu me faire ça ! Il n'a pas osé ! Non ! Non ! »

Draco tremblait de rage, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses poings crispés. Blaise tenta une approche en posant sa main sur son bras. Il le retira comme sous le coup d'une brûlure.

- « Ne me touche pas ! Oh le traître ! Le traître ! LE TRAITRE ! », cria le blond.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, la porte tremblant sur ses gonds après son passage, et continua son périple en courant toujours plus profondément dans les cachots.

Le professeur Rogue déboucha au tournant d'un couloir, attiré par le bruit.

- « Toi ! Comment as-tu osé ? Me faire ça ! A moi ! », l'invectiva Draco.

Il lui sauta dessus, l'empoignant par le col et le secouant.

- « Severus… Potter comme attrapeur… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Calme toi, Draco. Tu t'en remettras. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Il a été le meilleur, c'est tout. Tu devrais être content, tu as aussi une bonne place dans l'équipe et tu es le capitaine, alors arrête ce caprice. J'ai déjà du supporter McGo et Dumbledore, mon stock de patience est épuisé. »

Draco le lâcha en le regardant méchamment, se calmant doucement.

- « Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas faire partie de cette équipe. »

- « Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu vas faire partie de cette équipe et tu leur montreras à tous qu'un Malfoy fait tout avec talent. »

Ils se dirigèrent calmement vers les appartements du professeur afin d'apaiser leurs esprits tourmentés.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent, Hermione sur leurs talons, vers le tableau d'affichage, où venait d'apparaître le résultat des sélections. Ils scrutèrent attentivement le parchemin autour duquel un bon nombre de Gryffondors étaient agglutinés.

Harry se renfrogna soudain, se figeant tel un poteau, puis se dirigea, profondément ancré dans un brusque mutisme, vers la sortie.

- « Hey ! Harry ! Où tu vas, mec ? … C'est toi qui a la place ! T'es pas content ?»

Ron se tourna vers son amie.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est quoi son problème ? C'est parce qu'il est pas le capitaine ?»

- « Laisse-le. S'il a envie d'être seul… », répliqua Hermione.

Les pas d'Harry le menèrent à la salle sur demande. Un canapé devant un âtre flamboyant trônant au milieu du vide lui apparut. Il y prit place.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait l'abysse sans fin qui s'étendait devant lui en guise de mur.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Harry Potter **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 8 Septembre 1997, 18H17.**_

_**A :**__** Draco Malfoy**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** (sans objet)**_

Sale crétin ! Véracrasse baveux ! Blondinet peroxydé !

N'as-tu d'autre but dans la vie que celui d'empoisonner la mienne ? Ne puis-je donc rien faire sans que tu me suives à la trace ?

La seule attache à laquelle m'ancrer, est-ce donc toi ?

Tout ce tapage autour de moi n'a toujours été que vacuité. Seule ta présence a inlassablement su continuer à me faire me sentir vivant.

Depuis sa mort, à _Lui_, je ne leur sers plus à rien.

Ma vie n'est-elle que cela, du rien… ?

J'ai l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire pantin qui leur est, à présent, devenu inutile…

Et toi… Toi, tu es là, toujours à m'exaspérer à ta manière… Mais cette fois-ci, tâche de ne pas ruiner la dernière chose qui me fait vibrer !

Fais-le, s'il te plait.

Soyons cordiaux,… faisons une trêve, au moins le temps de la compétition, et essayons de représenter l'école au mieux.

H. Potter.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Après une brève hésitation, il se décida à l'envoyer, puis s'allongea confortablement dans le canapé dans lequel il s'assoupit.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco sentit son sac vibrer, il en sortit sa Toile, l'ouvrit, et fut surpris d'y voir un message de Potter en attente.

Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son parrain, prit congé et se dirigea vers ses quartiers de préfet en chef, en évitant les interpellations de ses camarades.

Tranquillement assis dans un de ses sublimes fauteuils en cuir vert forêt, il ouvrit le mail et fut ahuri par sa lecture.

_'Comment ce type osait-il s'adresser à lui de cette façon ?... _

_Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette étrange demande ? Les amis du Gryffondor l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Ne s'occupaient-ils pas convenablement de leur petit Sauveur prodige ? Quel dommage….',_ ironisa-t-il.

Un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, il prit sa plume et rédigea sa réponse.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**De : Draco Malfoy **_

_**Envoyé :**__** Lundi 8 Septembre 1997, 18H35.**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter**_

_**CC :**_

_**Objet :**__** Re : (sans objet)**_

Potter,

Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?

Nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs. Tu as eu le poste, alors pourquoi t'énerver ? J'aurais bien davantage de raisons de le faire.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vaincu l'an dernier que tu dois te croire supérieur aux autres, j'avais autant le droit que toi de prétendre à ce poste. Alors prends ton mal en patience.

Et quoi que tu fasses,… sache que je serai toujours dans les parages...

En ce qui concerne ta demande, j'y accède. Considère cela comme établi.

D.M.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Sorti de ses songes par les vibrations que produisait sa Toile, qu'il avait posé sur son ventre, Harry réceptionna le message, un sourire vague sur les lèvres.

Malfoy acceptait le marché…

Il en était heureux.

C'était mieux ainsi… pour eux, pour l'école, mais surtout pour l'équipe. S'ils arrivaient à mettre leurs différends de côté, ils auraient de bonnes chances de remporter la Coupe ensemble. Leur équipe était excellente… Il avait bien du l'avouer, tout comme Ron,… Malfoy était décidément un très bon joueur. Et il aurait été idiot de se priver d'un tel atout dans cette compétition.

_Oui, nous gagnerons ! Nous ferons cela ensemble…_

Il jeta un œil sur ses autres messages et découvrit les inquiétudes de Ron et Hermione. Il soupira à leur lecture, exaspéré par les éternelles préoccupations de ses amis.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco, encore perturbé par sa lecture, se dirigea vers la salle commune où il s'assit aux côtés de Blaise, sur le canapé, faisant face au feu.

Après un bref silence, il engagea la conversation.

- « Potter m'a envoyé un message. »

- « Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut encore le balafré ? »

- « Non, rien ! … », il soupira. « Il voulait juste se vanter d'avoir la place d'attrapeur. »

Sur ce, il se leva, plantant son ami, seul, devant la cheminée, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'étala de tout son long sur son lit.

Cette intrusion soudaine dans l'univers et les pensées de Potter l'avait profondément troublé et touché. S'en confier à son meilleur ami le rendait mal à l'aise.

Les étranges confessions du Gryffondor l'avaient flatté plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait eu l'impression soudaine de le trahir en rapportant ses secrets les plus intimes. Cela l'interpellait.

Il ressassa ses réflexions le reste de la soirée, en oubliant même d'aller dîner.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_**Nous espérons que ceci vous aura plu. Une petite review en serait d'autant plus appréciée ! Pas besoin de longs discours, un simple petit message d'amour, ou même une menace, des propos haineux (pas trop quand même…) nous combleraient de joie.**_

_**Merci à Myschka pour ses corrections ! On te fait pleins de câlins !**_

_**On vous embrasse fort, à bientôt !**_

_**Sam' et Cyz'.**_

**_Ps : RAR à Tinalisa : merci pour ta review, tu me rassures! merci! j'espère que la suite continueras à te plaire, le début du vrai rapprochement est pour le chap suivant! kisu_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteurs :**__** Cyzia, anciennement Cyzael, **__autrement dit__** Cyzia **__et__** Samael.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Reprise de Cyzia, Ancienne Coécriture **__de__** Samael (Id :883555) **__et__** Cyzia (Id :845884), **__résultat de leurs délires sur msn. La septième année d'Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l'utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses._

_**Warning :**__rating__** M, **__à terme. __**Ceci est un slash (pairing HP-DM), **__en conséquence, nous prionsles__** homophobes **__de bien vouloir s'abstenir de faire des commentaires inutiles_

_**Disclaimer :**__Harry & Co ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur, mais nous possédons l'idée de cette histoire, et ce qui la compose (y compris d'éventuels nouveaux personnages ne venant pas du monde imaginaire de Mrs. J.K.Rowling)._

_**Dédicace :**__Nous remercions__** Myschka,**__ notre bêta, pour ses corrections et ses conseils avisés. _

_**Petite note de Cyzia :**__** Voilà, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, Sam ne fait plus partie de l'aventure de la Toile… Je ne lui en veux pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Cependant, j'avais promis de finir tout ce que j'ai commencé, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration…Et donc je tiendrai ma promesse. J'ai longtemps hésité entre continuer cette histoire sur la page de Cyzael ou sur la mienne, et pour des raisons pratiques (ne pas avoir 50 comptes…) j'ai décidé de reposter les cinq premiers chapitres sur mon compte, à mon nom, je suppose que cela ne t'offusquera pas, Sam… Le sixième chapitre est fini, cependant je vais me laisser un peu de temps pour bien avancer, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Il y aura normalement onze chapitres, donc plus que cinq à écrire et leur plan est construit. Je vous remercie d'être encore là, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Kisu et bonne lecture ! **_

**_oooOOOooo_**

**LA TOILE ENCHANTEE**

**_oooOOOooo_**

**Chapitre 5 – Espionnage**

oooOOOooo

_**De :**__** Pr. Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Envoyé :**__** Mardi 9 Septembre 1997, 07H40.**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini.**_

_**CC : **_

_**Objet :**__** entraînements.**_

Chers Gryffondors et Serpentards,

Veuillez prendre note de votre première séance d'entraînement : le samedi 13 Septembre à 8 heures.

Il en sera de même ainsi tous les samedis jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, ainsi que le mardi soir entre 19 heures et 21 heures.

Le professeur Rogue et moi-même souhaitons que la coopération entre nos deux Maisons se passe pour le mieux et nous vous recommandons fortement de calmer vos éventuelles réticences à travailler en une seule équipe unie et solidaire.

Nous attendons de vous que votre entente, aussi bien sur le terrain que durant les cours, amène à une réconciliation définitive entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Nous espérons que vous donnerez le bon exemple.

Votre directrice adjointe dévouée,

Minerva McGonagall.

oooOOOooo

Harry et Ron, suite à la réception de ce message en plein petit déjeuner, se regardèrent longuement et grimacèrent.

Hermione, à leurs côtés, jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et y lut le mail.

Celui-ci s'emporta à cette vue.

- « Hey ! Surtout te gêne pas !... »

- « Quoi ?... C'est un mail de McGo… Y a pas de mal ! », se défendit la jeune fille.

- « Et si n'avait pas été le cas ? Si j'avais reçu un message privé ne te regardant en rien ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. Ron lui répondit en lançant, aussi discrètement que possible pour Ron Weasley, une oeillade complice, signifiant clairement '_tu vois,… je te l'avais bien dit… il est bizarre depuis quelques jours !_'.

- « Je… Excuse-moi, Harry… Je n'y avais pas pensé. », elle soupira légèrement, puis reprit afin de calmer sa curiosité grandissante, « Tu… Tu as des secrets pour nous maintenant ? »

- « Mais non !... », lui affirma-t-il trop vivement, « c'est juste que je ne lis pas par-dessus votre épaule, je respecte votre vie privée, moi ! »

- « Oh… Tu sais, on a rien à te cacher ! », s'exclama le roux.

Harry lui rendit un bref sourire malgré tout, l'air de dire '_tu m'aides pas là…'_.

- « Bref, passons ! », rétorqua Hermione, préférant changer de sujet. « Le message de McGo est on ne peut plus clair… entendez-vous avec les Serpentards ou ça ira mal ! »

- « Je trouve ça dégueulasse, c'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe ! Pourquoi ils leur collent pas les Pouffsouffles plutôt ? »

- « Tu les imagines ? Les pauvres seraient KO en moins d'une demie journée… Les Serpentards les broieraient en un rien de temps. Les Gryffondors sont les seuls à vraiment leur tenir tête. », l'informa la jeune fille.

- « Clair… C'est con, mais c'est bien vrai… Enfin, il y a toujours une infime chance qu'ils tombent tous de leur balai… » dit Ron sans trop d'espoir.

- « Tu vis dans un monde imaginaire, Ron… Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? »

Ron lui lança alors un regard emprunt de colère ce qui fit se radoucir le ton de son amie.

- « Je veux dire, tu sais tout comme moi, que même s'ils étaient tous bons pour l'infirmerie, Pomfresh réparerait les dégâts en moins de deux jours. A moins de les faire tous disparaître dans une autre dimension, ils reviendront toujours sur le terrain, quoi que tu fasses ! Et n'y pense même pas, Ronald Weasley, tu n'en serais pas capable ! », s'empressa-t-elle de lui faire remarquer en voyant l'espérance illuminer le visage parsemé de taches de son.

- « Je suis définitivement dég… Et toi, Harry ? »

Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis, pris d'une franchise soudaine, il se lança :

- « J'ai envoyé un mail à Malfoy… »

- « Tu as fait quoi ?... mais, enfin, pourquoi ?... », s'enquit Ron, stupéfait.

- « J'ai… j'ai proposé à ce connard une trêve… enfin, au moins durant le temps de la compèt'. »

Ron faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

- « Ce serait cependant déjà bien de commencer à ne pas le traiter de 'connard'… », lui recommanda Hermione.

- « Hey ! Mais, t'es pas bien, toi ! Depuis quand tu retournes ta chemise aussi vite ? Ils vous ont fait avaler une potion de confusion à tous les deux ou quoi ? », s'exclama Ron de plus en plus outré.

- « Non, Ron, c'est simplement que je pense qu'Harry a raison de vouloir faire quelques concessions, et j'en ferai de même, même si je ne suis pas dans l'équipe. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se replongea dans son assiette et ne décrocha plus un mot, trop absorbé par son muffin.

Ron, complètement déboussolé par l'attitude de ses meilleurs amis, mais surtout par celle d'Harry, chuchota, mais fort peu discrètement, à Hermione.

- « A quoi, il joue là ? Depuis quand la fraternisation avec l'ennemi est-elle dans ses priorités ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit, frappée par la grandiloquence superflue de ses propos et lui répondit simplement.

- « Il veut gagner, je suppose, Ron… Pas toi ? ».

Celui-ci se renfrogna. Il grommela qu'il le voulait aussi, mais pas par n'importe quel moyen.

oooOOOooo

_**Draco Malfoy (Vendredi, 12 Septembre 1997, 17H39) :**_

Potter…

_**Harry Potter :**__ (lui ? qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ?)_

Malfoy ?

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

En effet.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Et bien… Dans un effort pour fortifier l'entente cordiale entre nos Maisons, je te propose de venir voir le premier entraînement d'une des équipes de Durmstrang ce soir en ma compagnie.

_**Harry Potter :**_

…

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Potter ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Oui… j'étais un peu étonné, c'est tout.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Etonné ?... N'était-ce pas toi qui as voulu qu'on apaise les tensions ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Si…

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Je me suis dit aussi qu'il valait mieux te le demander sur la Toile, j'imagine la tête de Weasmoche si je m'étais planté devant toi pour te dire ça…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Il le sait.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Il le sait ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Oui. Je le lui ai dit ce matin.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Et ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Et quoi ?

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Comment a-t-il réagi ?... t'es pas fufut' dis-donc, Potter.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Tu m'emmerdes, Malfoy… Il… Il en a pas vraiment été ravi, ça faut bien l'avouer. Mais bon, je fais ce que je veux… Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il en fasse de même.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Par pitié, non ! Je ne le veux certainement pas. Un pas en avant à la fois… c'est bien assez suffisant. Deux Gryffondors en même temps… je crois que je ne tiendrai pas. Ce sera déjà assez dur de me retenir pendant les entraînements….

Au fait, as-tu remarqué que les Serpentards sont majoritaires dans l'équipe ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Oui… Et arrête de te faire un monologue, ton pti discours n'intéresse que toi ! …

Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas sous-entendu, par le fait de faire une trêve, qu'il fallait que l'on se fréquente…

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Si tu le dis…

Bref, quoi de mieux qu'une petite escapade intermaisons pour aller espionner un adversaire sérieux potentiel ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Mmmhh… Ok.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Leur entraînement est à dix-neuf heures, rendez-vous dans le hall.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je sais… je comptais y aller avec Ron. Ne pense pas que tu sois le seul capable de faire marcher tes neurones…

_**Draco Malfoy : **__(…tiens, serait-ce un compliment ?...)_

Euh. Tu comptes l'emmener ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ca te dérange ?

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Plutôt.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ok… Donc, il ne viendra pas. Je tiens pas à vous voir vous taper dessus.

_**Draco Malfoy :**_

Alors, à tout à l'heure, dans le hall.

oooOOOooo

Harry referma sa Toile quelque peu stupéfait. Malfoy venait de lui proposer une sortie d'espionnage…

Comment allait-il expliquer cela à son meilleur ami ?

_Et merde, il va me tuer…_

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui faisaient face.

- « Euh, Ron… », commença-t-il, hésitant, « Je ne pourrai pas aller au terrain avec toi tout à l'heure… »

- « Hein ?... Ben pourquoi ? », s'étonna celui-ci.

- « Humm. Eh bien, Malfoy m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui… », répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

- « Oh… Et tu as accepté, à ce que je vois. »

- « Oui. Je me suis dit que ça aiderait pas mal à calmer les tensions… »

- « Eh bien si tu le dis… Je peux pas t'en empêcher. Et…, je suppose que ma présence n'est pas requise… »

Suite à la grimace que fit Harry, il comprit que c'était bien le cas. Il se leva et leur annonça brusquement son envie de se rendre au dîner. Harry et Hermione le suivirent volontiers.

Sur le chemin, celle-ci lui fit part de ses impressions.

- « Je trouve que c'est bien ce que tu fais… Même si ce type est insupportable de vanité, je trouve cela mieux de la jouer comme cela. »

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et apprécia l'air compatissant qu'affichait la jeune fille alors que Ron continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe. De temps à autre certaines phrases passaient la barrière de ses lèvres et ils purent entendre des passages qui ressemblaient à '_Il veut se le taper ou quoi ?… Non mais, je suis peut-être '_ouvert'_, mais y a des limites… _Malfoy_… J'vous jure, on a pas idée d'être aussi pédant que ce gars'. _Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de pouffer dans son dos qu'une fois la Grande Salle atteinte, lorsque celui remarqua enfin que ses amis se moquaient de lui.

oooOOOooo

Le moment de se diriger dans le hall pour rejoindre Malfoy vint plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'avait prévu. Il avait vu le blond quitter la Grande Salle une demie heure plus tôt. Harry, lui, avait traîné à table en compagnie de tous les septième année et de Ginny, qui étaient tous d'une humeur extrêmement joviale.

Hermione leur avait raconté les histoires abracadabrantes que Ron s'était imaginé un peu plus tôt au sujet de Malfoy et Harry. Aussi leur table ne cessait de rire aux éclats tant cette vision était à mourir de rire. Le rouquin s'était finalement pris au jeu de bonne grâce et leur avait narré les évènements que son esprit contrarié avait inventés sous le coup de la colère. Ainsi, il s'était vu témoin au mariage de son meilleur ami et de la Fouine, ou encore parrain de leur fille adoptive… Harry avait manqué d'air à ce moment là tant son fou rire fut dur à combattre et il quitta la table avec regret pour se diriger vers le hall. Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, Dean lui lança même un 'Harry, on est avec toi ! Fais lui le coup des beaux yeux… Il craquera !'.

Harry arriva auprès de Malfoy avec un sourire de la taille d'une banane collé sur les lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci se fana bien vite quand le blond ouvrit la bouche.

- « Eh bien, il y en avait de l'ambiance ce soir chez les Gryffondors… Tu es en retard, Potter. »

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir pour toute réponse.

- « Allez, tire pas cette tête, Potty ! »

- « Mouais… Bon, on y va ? »

- « Mais bien sûr, après toi… ».

Le brun lui décocha un air soupçonneux. Que lui voulait encore la Fouine ?

- « Alors, … tu as pu te libérer ? La Belette t'a lâché la grappe ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se contenta de le regarder furieusement. Décidément, cet abruti ne faisait rien pour leur simplifier le travail…

oooOOOooo

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Arrivés au terrain, ils se faufilèrent dans les gradins et se cachèrent dans un coin d'ombre. Ainsi installés, ils purent se concentrer sur l'entraînement qui venait de débuter. Les poursuiveurs s'échangeaient le souaffle en tentant d'éviter les cognards que les batteurs leur envoyaient.

- « Regarde, ils se défendent bien, mais leur niveau n'est pas aussi élevé que je le pensais ! »

- « Ouais, t'as raison. Pour une fois, Malfoy, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

- « Ils sont loin d'égaler le niveau de Krum… »

- « Tout à fait. Je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement et une bonne stratégie, on pourrait leur mener la vie dure. »

- « Tu as raison. »

Harry se sentit alors étrangement à l'aise. Malfoy était d'une compagnie plutôt agréable quand il ne jouait pas au sale con…

- « Je… Malfoy ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Je me disais,… qu'en fait… c'est bizarre… mais - »

- « Viens en au fait… »

Harry se dit alors que non, décidément, ce mec n'était pas buvable, il trouvait toujours un moyen de vous faire sortir de vos gonds.

- « Sois direct, Potter, si t'as quelque chose à dire, ne tourne pas trois heures autour du pot et dis le, … J'ai pas toute ma soirée à te consacrer… », reprit le blond remarquant le silence du Gryffondor.

- « C'est bien toi tout craché, ça !... Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je me suis dit qu'au final, tu peux être d'une compagnie plaisante quand tu le souhaites… Mais non, tu viens avec tes gros sabots encore une fois de tout gâcher ! Tes manières de cons prétentieux reprennent toujours le dessus. »

- « Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ? Qu'on devienne amis, peut-être ? On a parlé d'une trêve, il me semble, pas d'une franche camaraderie ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais entendu par là, que je voulais être ton ami ! Tu vis dans un rêve éveillé, Malfoy ! Le jour où j'entretiendrai des relations amicales avec un Serpentard n'a pas encore vu le soleil ! », lui rétorqua le brun avec hargne.

Sur ce, il s'en alla se dirigeant à toute hâte en direction du château.

_Pourquoi ce crétin doit-il toujours se dresser contre moi ? _Harry se maudit d'être aussi touché par les paroles du blond. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas être son ami, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Et il s'en voulait à présent de s'être découvert sous un jour plus fragile et d'avoir voulu offrir à Malfoy plus que de simples relations d'ennemi à ennemi. Il avait un instant voulu être un proche du blond, il devait bien l'avouer. La compagnie de Malfoy avait quelque chose de grisant. On se sentait bien en sa présence, lorsqu'on n'était pas sous le feu de ses attaques…

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, évitant les regards de ses camarades et ne répondant pas à l'appel de Ron qui semblait vouloir s'enquérir du déroulement de la soirée de son ami. Il venait de passer le pas de son dortoir désert, lorsqu'il vit sa Toile vibrer sur son lit.

oooOOOooo

_Mais quel con ! Quelle idée aussi de me sortir un truc dans le genre… Il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas mettre toute ma rancœur de côté aussi rapidement. Toutes ces années de sales coups,… cette main qu'il n'a pas voulu serrer… Pensait-il vraiment que d'un coup d'un seul, tout s'effacerait et qu'on ferait copain-copain ? Les Gryffondors… j'vous jure, pas un pour en rattraper un autre, tous aussi emplis de bons sentiments._

_Le con. _

_Ca va encore être de ma faute maintenant…_

Malfoy rejoignait lui aussi ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin sa chambre de préfet en chef, il se jeta inconsciemment sur sa Toile, l'ouvrit et y fit glisser sa plume.

oooOOOooo

_**Draco Malfoy (22H24) :**_

Potter ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Va te faire foutre, la fouine !

oooOOOooo

_**De :**__** Draco Malfoy**_

_**Envoyé :**__** Vendredi 12 Septembre 1997, 22H37.**_

_**A :**__** Harry Potter.**_

_**CC : **_

_**Objet :**__** lis ça !**_

Potter,

Je vais délibérément ignorer l'insulte que tu viens de me faire, alors que je tentais en quelque sorte d'arranger la situation…

Ne t'attends pas non plus à des excuses… J'aimerais simplement qu'on reprenne les choses là où on les avait laissées en début de soirée. Nous devons tous les deux faire des efforts pour que cette équipe marche… et si pour cela nous devons en quelque sorte devenir amis, alors soit.

Sache juste que ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te blesser, il m'arrive quelques fois (mais très rarement, n'exagérons rien quand même) d'être malhabile dans des situations inhabituelles.

D.M.

oooOOOooo

_**De :**__** Harry Potter**_

_**Envoyé :**__** Vendredi 12 Septembre 1997, 22H53.**_

_**A :**__** Draco Malfoy**_

_**CC : **_

_**Objet : **__**ok. Excuses acceptées…**_

Ok, Malfoy, je suis d'accord, bien que je n'aie jamais demandé à être ton ami… La seule chose que j'ai fait remarqué, c'est que ta présence n'est pas si déplaisante après tout. Rien de bien compliqué pour un cerveau comme le tien, nan ?

Bon, faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Passe une bonne soirée, à demain.

H.Potter.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_**(La plus grande partie de ce chap était déjà écrit depuis des mois par Cyz', Sam devait en faire le reste, mais faute d'inspiration et de coordination, cela est resté bloqué… Cyz' l'a donc fini et Sam fera le prochain chap. **_

_**Nous espérons que cela vous aura tout de même plu et que vous prendrez deux minutes pour nous laisser un pti mot, ça nous encouragerait beaucoup, merci…**_

_**Mille baisers, **_

_**Sam et Cyz'.)**_

_**VOILA, LES CINQ PREMIERS CHAPITRES POSTES AUPARAVANT SUR LE COMPTE DE CYZAEL ONT ETE POSTES ICI, AUSSI PLACE A LA SUITE ECRITE EXCLUSIVEMENT PAR CYZIA. A BIENTOT, KISU.**_

**_PLACE AUX RARS ANONYMES :_**

**_Marie-Sue _**: Hey you !!! merde, comment tu vas? eh bien on peut dire que tu fais fort pour ton retour! merci, je t'adore, gros bisou, à bientot!

**_Eiko et Hermoni:_** alors je prendrai vos reviews pour nous deux puisque jusqu'au chap 4 c'était une coec.La suite n'est que de moi, malheureusement. Merci en tous les cas, j'espère que le chap vous aura plu. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine! Biz.

**_Rose et Seb :_** merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touché, place à la suite, mille baisers!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteurs :**__** Cyzia, anciennement Cyzael, **__autrement dit__** Cyzia **__et__** Samael.**_

_**Résumé :**__** Reprise de Cyzia, Ancienne Coécriture **__de__** Samael (Id :883555) **__et__** Cyzia (Id :845884), **__résultat de leurs délires sur msn. La septième année d'Harry et Drago est à peine entamée que déjà des surprises font leurs apparitions. Une compétition interscolaire de Quidditch à Poudlard, ainsi que l'utilisation de la Toile Enchantée vont bouleverser leur façon de vivre et de voir les choses._

_**Warning :**__rating__** M, **__à terme. __**Ceci est un slash (pairing HP-DM), **__en conséquence, nous prions les__** homophobes **__de bien vouloir s'abstenir de faire des commentaires inutiles._

_**Disclaimer :**__Harry & Co ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur, mais nous possédons l'idée de cette histoire, et ce qui la compose (y compris d'éventuels nouveaux personnages ne venant pas du monde imaginaire de Mrs. J.K.Rowling)._

_**Petite note de Cyzia :**__** Voilà, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, Sam ne fait plus partie de l'aventure de la Toile… Je ne lui en veux pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Cependant, j'avais promis de finir tout ce que j'ai commencé, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment avec l'inspiration…Et donc je tiendrai ma promesse. J'ai longtemps hésité entre continuer cette histoire sur la page de Cyzael ou sur la mienne, et pour des raisons pratiques (ne pas avoir 50 comptes…) j'ai décidé de reposter les cinq premiers chapitres sur mon compte, à mon nom, je suppose que cela ne t'offusquera pas, Sam… Le sixième chapitre est fini, cependant je vais me laisser un peu de temps pour bien avancer, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Il y aura normalement onze chapitres, donc plus que cinq à écrire et leur plan est construit. Je vous remercie d'être encore là, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'histoire. Kisu et bonne lecture !**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

**LA TOILE ENCHANTEE**

_**oooOOOooo**_

**Chapitre 6 – Entraînement.**

Harry se rendait au terrain de Quidditch les pas traînants, d'humeur maussade. Ron le suivait nonchalamment à distance, accompagné par Ginny et Hermione – qui avait décidé de les 'supporter' pendant leur premier entraînement avec les Serpentards.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient disputés quelques minutes plus tôt avant de descendre petit déjeuner et ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis.

Arrivé au terrain, Harry vit Malfoy assis sur les gradins en compagnie de ses éternels acolytes. Il décida alors qu'il était temps d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre et de s'efforcer à suivre les premiers pas de la réconciliation entamée la veille.

Il s'avança vers le blond et lui tendit la main, lui souhaitant le bonjour. Celui-ci le regarda quelques instants, le regard insondable, puis lui sourit.

- « Salut, Potter. », il jeta un œil en direction de ses camarades, leur intimant de rester en retrait. « En forme ? »

- « Plutôt, oui. La nuit a été rude. Je l'ai passé à ressasser les techniques de match, les atouts et faiblesses de chacun,… »

- « Te rappelles-tu qui est le Capitaine de cette équipe ? »

Harry lui présenta son regard narquois le plus abouti.

- « Bien sûr… Mais je suppose que tu ne refuseras l'aide de personne dans cette équipe _soudée_ et _forte…_ »

Le blond rit, puis tourna son attention vers Ron qui discutait avec sa sœur et Hermione tout en lançant dans leur direction des éclairs avec ses yeux.

- « Un problème avec Weasley, Potter ? »

- « On peut dire ça… Je lui ai parlé de notre sortie d'hier et il soutient que si depuis le début tu fais aussi peu d'efforts dans cette _relation amicale_, c'est que tu te fous de ce qu'il peut advenir de cette équipe et que tu ne feras aucune concession, n'en faisant qu'à ta tête. »

- « Il a _pensé_ tout ça… ? Moi qui le croyait abruti au point de ne pas savoir aligner les mots d'une seule phrase cohérente… », il rajouta rapidement, au vu de la réaction prompte du brun, « Je plaisante, Potter… Je ferai en tous les cas de mon mieux pour faire fonctionner l'association de nos deux Maisons. Je veux gagner. Et si pour cela, je dois avoir affaire plus souvent à toutes ces têtes rousses, eh bien, je le ferai. »

Draco ne lui laissa nul temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations avant de se diriger vers le groupe de Gryffondors, laissant Harry perplexe, en compagnie de ses propres camarades.

Il se posta devant Ron.

- « Ne faites pas bande à part, les Weasleys, nous avons du pain sur la planche ». Il fit mine de repartir, puis se ravisa, « et, Weasley, va parler à Potter. Ce n'est pas le moment des désaccords. Cette équipe a besoin d'unité. Oh, salut, Granger, je ne t'avais pas vu. Belle journée pour un peu de sport, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Euh, oui, en effet. C'est une belle journée, Malfoy. », lui répondit la brune l'encourageant dans son attitude.

Cette fois-ci, il les laissa réellement seuls et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, suivi par toute la petite troupe de Serpentards et d'Harry, qui leur lança un regard interrogateur, n'ayant suivi l'échange que de loin, depuis les gradins. Hermione haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- « Merde alors, elle a été dure celle-là… Il a du réunir toute sa force de volonté pour être aimable à ce point… », souffla Ginny.

- « Ouais. Merde alors… », répondit Ron.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Ron Weasley (Samedi, 13 Septembre 1997, 13H14) :**_

Harry ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Oui !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Je voulais m'excuser... J'ai peut-être été trop loin, ce matin. Malfoy fait de réels efforts, il a fait le premier pas vers nous et…, et je pense qu'il fera un excellent Capitaine.

_**Harry Potter :**_

N'en fais pas trop quand même…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Si, si, je t'assure. Je ne sais pas si tout cela est sincère, en fait, je pense bien que non, notre animosité profonde ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, ni lui, ni moi ne le voudrions d'ailleurs… Mais au moins, il a fait la démarche de venir vers moi, alors que je continuais à douter de lui.

_**Harry Potter :**_

T'as le béguin, ou quoi ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Sois pas stupide…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je ne savais pas que tu les préférais blondes... (rires…)

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Idiot, va.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Lol, tu as raison, vieux. Moi aussi, il m'a épaté ce matin. Surtout quand il a fait venir Dean et qu'il lui a proposé la place de remplaçant… Je croyais sincèrement qu'il nous mettrait un autre Serpentard dans les pattes. Et Dean a eu l'air tellement ravi… J'ai bien cru qu'il allait sauté de joie en s'accrochant à Blondie.

Sinon,… Je suis tout autant dans l'expectative de ce qu'il fera comme sale coup ensuite, mais, en attendant, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Heureux que tu sois encore parmi nous !...

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je n'ai pas encore rejoins le côté obscure de la Force…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Quoi ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

Non, rien, laisse tomber. Un autre truc moldu que je devrai te faire découvrir un jour...

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ah, ok… Si tu le dis. Pour en revenir à la Fouine, ce gars a vraiment ça dans le sang, il sait comment gérer une équipe. Gin' a pensé la même chose. Pas un seul instant, on ne s'est senti mis à l'écart, comme quoi il sait être sympa quand il veut… Qui l'aurait cru ?

_**Harry Potter :**_

C'est ce que je me bornais à essayer de te faire comprendre ce matin…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Mea culpa…

_**Harry Potter :**_

C'est rien… Du moment qu'on est du même avis maintenant, c'est cool… Mais bon, restons à l'aguet. C'est un Serpent malgré tout…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Lol… Au fait, t'es où, là ? On t'a pas vu revenir de l'entraînement et t'étais pas là au déjeuner…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je suis avec Malfoy.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Hein !... Mais, dis moi, c'est toi qui a le béguin, ma parole...

_**Harry Potter :**_

Lol, abruti ! Non, il m'a proposé, en sortant des vestiaires, de bosser avec lui sur les stratégies pour l'équipe. Une histoire de parité, selon lui…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Je trouve ça cool, mec. Et puis, t'es plutôt doué, vous ferez au mieux, je pense.

_**Harry Potter :**_

On va leur mettre la pâtée, tu parles…

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Hermione demande où tu es exactement, la curieuse… (elle m'a encore traîné à la bibliothèque…)

_**Harry Potter :**_

Dans la chambre de Préfet en Chef de Malfoy. Je l'attends là, il est parti aux cuisines chercher à manger.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Il t'a laissé seul dans sa piaule ? Il a confiance, dis donc…

_**Har**__**ry Potter :**_

Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi... Et c'est franchement chouette comme endroit, il a une déco géniale !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Moi, je l'aurai malgré tout pas laissé dans notre dortoir…

_**Harry Potter :**_

C'est clair... Trop les boules de retrouver des limaces au fond de tes draps, hein !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

M'en parles pas !

Alors,… il te prépare un déjeuner aux chandelles ? …

_**Harry Potter :**_

Pov' nouille, va. Il ne m'intéresse pas.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Je sais pas, moi.

On sait jamais… Et puis, maintenant que vous avez conclu une trêve, qui sait jusqu'où elle pourrait vous entraîner…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Je suis pas encore tomber aussi bas, Ron...

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Non, sérieux. A force de bosser sur des stratégies des heures durant, qui sait si vous n'allez pas vous réveiller nus sous des draps en soie verts avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre, après avoir baisé et bu comme des fous, une bouteille de Whisky Purfeu dans la main, bercés par les douces et brûlantes flammes de la cheminée de sa chambre de Préfet…

_**Harry Potter :**_

T'es vraiment pas fini, mec.

Malfoy est pas mon genre et, qui plus est, il est pas gay !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Et tu crois...!

_**Harry Potter :**_

Quoi ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Plus 'tante' tu meurs...

_**Harry Potter :**_

Sois pas con, va.

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Bien sûr que si.

J'ai entendu y a pas si longtemps que ça qu'il sortait avec un Serdaigle, je crois.

_**Harry Potter :**_

Tu me charries... Les Serpentards le feraient pas qu'entre eux ?

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Rah,... abruti ! Je viens d'avoir une horrible image mentale... Crabbe et Goyle dans le feu de l'action... eurk !

_**Harry Potter :**_

T'es degu !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Ouais, je sais !

En tous les cas, c'est véridique. C'était un mec de Septième année, l'an passé,… même que ça s'est fini cet été, et plutôt mal en fait…

_**Harry Potter :**_

Ron Weasley, pipelette de Poudlard...

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Héhé, que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas…

Et puis, c'est ça de traîner avec Seam' et Dean quand toi t'es pas là… Ces gars ont contaminé mes neurones, je suis perdu !!!

_**Harry Potter :**_

Cinglé, il est cinglé...

Bon ben, c'est pas tout, je te laisse, il revient !

_**Ron Weasley :**_

Hé... Mais tu m'as pas dit ce que ça te fait d'apprendre qu'il est gay...

_**Harry Potter :**_

Rien, Ron... Il m'intéresse pas...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Harry referma sa Toile en souriant. Son meilleur ami était définitivement un cas… Si le roux s'était mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête, Harry pouvait prédire que celui-ci n'avait pas fini de la ressasser et cela même s'il ne pensait pas une seconde que cela puisse s'avérer réalisable…

Ron avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie quelques temps, il l'avait bien compris. Et en un sens, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Renouer avec son meilleur ami de cette façon lui ôtait un poids. Il se sentait un peu moins seul.

Et cela surtout depuis que Malfoy était plus présent dans sa vie.

Le blond le faisait rire. En tous les cas, cela avait été le cas ce matin.

- « Potter. »

Et à vrai dire, bien qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question, Ron avait peut-être raison. Malfoy était plutôt pas mal physiquement.

- « Potter. »

Même plutôt canon, devait-il s'avouer, et nul besoin de le détailler pour s'en rendre compte…

Mais quel caractère !...

Harry doutait fort que leurs deux personnalités puissent s'accorder un jour…

Il n'en revenait pas de penser à ça. Ron était décidément terrible, le voilà qui se faisait des films…

Lui et Malfoy, non mais vraiment…

- « Harry ! », cria presque cette fois-ci le blond.

- « Hein ? », répondit celui-ci, visiblement très inspiré.

- « Eh bien,... cela fait bien cinq minutes que j'essaye de te sortir de tes songes. »

- « Oh, pardon. J'étais ailleurs… », il n'avait nul envie que Malfoy prenne connaissance des dits 'songes'…

- « J'ai même pensé à un instant que tu étais catatonique. Tu fais peur quelques fois, Potter… Seul ton sourire niais me laissait penser que tu rêvassais ! »

Harry lui tira la langue.

- « Très mature, Potter. »

- « Eh bien, comme ça on est deux ! »

Draco lui sourit.

- « Bon, j'ai pour toi un risotto aux cèpes accompagné d'un bon filet mignon, cela te convient-il ? »

- « Merde alors, Malfoy. Où as-tu trouvé ça ? C'est pas dans les habitudes des cuisines… »

- « Mais tu n'as pas affaire à n'importe qui… »

- « Ca, je pensais déjà l'avoir compris. », lui rétorqua Harry, rêveur et le cœur léger.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Eh bien, voilà à présent le premier chap en solo (bien que le précédent l'avait déjà été à vrai dire, seulement ce n'était pas encore officiel…) et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. La fic devrait encore contenir 5 chapitres, et j'espère pouvoir m'y tenir.**_

_**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. **_

_**Mille baisers à vous.**_

_**Cyz'ement vôtre.**_

**_Place aux rars anonymes :_**

**_Tom, Marion : merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, surtout toi Tom, comment as-tu réussi à faire le tour de mes fics aussi rapidement, c'est dingue! en tous les cas, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu! bisou à vs deux!_**


End file.
